Don't Underestimate Me
by Turtlegirl04
Summary: Ginny shows her brothers that she is stronger than they thought.
1. Don't underestimate Ginny

**A cute little fanfic about Ginny and her brothers. It's about how she shows them that she is stronger than they thought.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it.**

The boys were playing a game, like always. It was their favorite card, the played it 24/7, and like always Ginny was left out. It was always the same excuse every time she asked to join,"It wouldn't be fair, we need to have even teams. With just us we have three on each team, _you_ would make it uneven." She had had enough.

Ginny stormed into the living room where the boys were playing. She was sick of being left out, and she would be included even if it meant shouting. "Ginny? What are _you_ doing we are playing?" Ron asked he was only just older than her so he was quite often left out as well as Ginny. So whenever he was included he didn't want anything taking it away from him.

"I want to play to, you always leave me. Why?! I can play, I'm not stupid. Is it because I'm a girl." Ginny burst out in her anger. All the boys looked shocked, they clearly hadn't thought that it would affect Ginny that much.

Suddenly, all of them were apologising and welcoming Ginny into the game. She smiled.

* * *

Bill walked into the twins bedroom expecting to either be forced out or ambushed. Instead, he found the boys sitting on their beds chatting with his sister, Ginny. She seemed to be having a normal conversation, but from the way that the twins were sitting, he could tell that he wasn't meant to hear it.

Well, looks as though the twins are playing favorites. Ginny was holding a sweet in her hand, they never give anyone else any food. "How, come she gets sweets from you? All I get is a door slammed in my face." Bill practically shouted in outrage.

"Well, maybe because I never tell on them." Ginny countered, suddenly very defensive.

"Yeah, but you steal their dessert and blame them for things you do." The older boy responded.

Ginny, his 13-year-old sister had her brothers at her command. He had better make a mental note not to get on Ginny's wrong side. She was going to be scary once she was older.

* * *

"And Ginny passes the quaffle to George who scores. Now Ron has the quaffle and … OH, Ginny has stolen it." Percy leaped out of the way as Charlie came speeding past him. The Weasley Siblings were playing Quidditch in their backyard and Percy was commentating. " Now Charlie has the quaffle … and he passes to Ginny who scores, it is now 40 - 0. Ron starts with quaffle and he passes to Bill who Fred. But Ginny has stolen it again."

It was a lovely day and everyone was having fun, the only problem was Ginny. She was … well … too good. The teams weren't fair, it was Ginny, Charlie, and George versus the rest. Everyone had thought that Ginny would be a weak link making the teams even. It seems as though all of her brothers underestimated Ginny.


	2. Ginny, the bravest of them all

**Charlie view on how underestimated Ginny is. A little bit darker than the last chapter, but if you have read the book then there is no problem what so ever.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. J. does**

* * *

Time seemed to stand still, the moment that Charlie saw her. Ginny, only 16, was fighting in a war that shouldn't have been fought by students. She was, and had always been his little sister, the baby of the family, and yet here she was, looking worse for wear but, she was fighting.

She had never let her brothers boss her around, oh no. If she got made to degnome the garden, the entire family was degnoming it. If they were playing a game she was joining in, even if she had to shout to get it.

A small smile flashed across his face, their Mum would always come in straight after that and it would be, how naughty of you boys, Ginny is allowed to play.

In her first year, she had been possessed by the dark lord himself, he had fed off her fears, and made her walk to her death. And yet her she still stood. You wouldn't guess it just from looking at her, but Charlie had known her her whole life. Ginny was afraid, but there was no way she was leaving. She was a true Gryffindor.

She had a fire in her that none of the others had, she would persevere, heck she was fighting the minions of a man who had given countless nightmares. However, she had point blank refused to go home. Somehow she had gotten away from the room of requirement though, she always had to be a part of the group, stand with her family. The smile disappeared. She was braver than him, braver than Ron in her own way, more underestimated, but he, like all of the Weasley children had learned the lesson. Ginny was not to be underestimated.

So when he saw her, fighting, looking exhausted. There was a gash running down her arm, her sleeve was covered in blood. All he wanted was to run over there. But, he stopped, she was Ginny the bravest of them all.

* * *

 **So what do you think? It is a bit different to the last chapter, a bit darker. Let me know if you like it**

 **Turtlegirl04**


End file.
